Sraak
Vold Sraak was the high general in the Locust Horde during the Lambent War, then demoted to lieutenant during the Locust War. He is killed at the hands of RAAM and Skorge.https://readcomiconline.to/Comic/Gears-of-War-The-Rise-of-RAAM/Issue-4?id=133042 Biography Early Life Sraak was one of the first born generation of the Locust Horde during the Pendulum-era in the Mount Kadar Laboratory. Sraak was the product of in vitro fertilization between a Sire, a human infected with Rustlung and mutated with the DNA of indigenous creatures of the Hollow, and Myrrah, a human born with a genetic immunity to Rustlung and Imulsion. The reproduction was conducted by geneticist Doctor Niles Samson - who was tasked by a fringe party of the Coalition of Ordered Governments to cure Rustlung and provide the Coalition with strong, controllable soldiers to end the Pendulum Wars. Sraak, like all his brothers, was cared for by Myrrah, who was their biological mother. Due to her stem-cells being used to create the Locust Horde, she and the Locust shared a Hivemind with each other, with Myrrah in control of them. Eventually, Myrrah gave birth to a human daughter named Reyna with geneticist Dr. Torres. Sraak was then taught how to write and communicate, and was researched by the scientists at the facility. However, he and his brothers began to resent the humans for their experiments and imprisonment, and longed for independence. Locust Independence Mount Kadar Laboratory Uprising When the Mount Kadar scientists began their experiments on Reyna, Dr. Torres fled the facility with Reyna. Niles Samson was unable to recapture the two of them, and lied to Myrrah that her daughter had died during the escape attempt. Myrrah, distraught, also grew a hatred for the scientists at Mount Kadar and planned to escape and kill all the scientists. She then began to test her strength in her abilities to control the Locust through the Hivemind. Sraak and the others were receptive to Myrrah's commands and began to revere her and follow orders. When the scientists noticed this and attempted to separate Myrrah from the Hivemind, she commanded Sraak and the others to attack. Using pipes, the Locust broke out of the stasis tanks and cells and began slaughtering the scientists, later using the weapons by the guards, and were successful in eliminating all the scientist and escaping the facility. Building the Locust Horde Sraak and the others were then led by now Queen Myrrah deeper into the Hollow below Mount Kadar and created their own civilization, Nexus. Over time, Sraak became a devoted follower and protector of Myrrah and their people. Sometime after the Locust created their own army, Sraak was promoted by Queen Myrrah to become Uzil, or High General, of the Locust army, becoming second-in-command to Queen Myrrah. Lambent War End of the Seventh Cycle Seven cycles after the onset of the Lambent War, Sraak was in the Royal Palace of the Inner Hollow when two members of the Bloodied Vanguard, Vold RAAM and Skorge, marched inside. Sraak was outraged at this, as RAAM had not only abandoned the Outer Hollow, but also declared the war against the Lambent lost. RAAM said that if Sraak were to leave the safety of the Inner Hollow, then he would see the truth in it. Sraak informed him that despite having the loyalty of the Bloodied Vanguard, there are other fronts to the war besides the Gorgon Line, and that it was to be held by RAAM, not eviscerated. RAAM retorted, saying that perhaps Sraak should have stood by the Vanguard and shown them how it was done. Skorge cautioned RAAM, reminding him that this was to be a negotiation. Sraak then said that RAAM was a defeated leader marching a battered army, and should kneel in shame for his cowardice, and that his presence in the Palace meant the entirety of the South Hollow lay undefended, threatening the safety of the Queen. RAAM then stated that he would speak with the Queen, showing her that the war is lost, and that Sraak's incompetence would lead the Locust Horde to a cowardly end. RAAM then attempted to engage in a fistfight with Sraak, but Sraak overpowered him, headbutting him, and slamming him onto a table. He then proceeded to punch him in the face, leaving him bloodied and wheezing, whilst stating that RAAM was an embarrassing example of what the Bloodied Vanguard had to offer, and that they would unfortunately have to endure his command even longer. Sraak then threw RAAM to the floor in front of Skorge, and ordered them to return to the Gorgon Front, to die for Queen and Horde with honor. Sraak watched as Skorge dragged RAAM's body out of the Palace. Queen Myrrah then came out of the shadows, asking Sraak what RAAM's desire was. Sraak replied that he refused to present his case, but insisted to speak directly to her. Myrrah then asked if the war was lost, though Sraak assured her that the Hollows were safe. He then added that tension could not be afforded in the ranks, and that the Drones loyal to RAAM would be swayed to his intentions, be it desertion or civil war. Sraak then stated that RAAM betrayed his oath, making his allegiances known. Myrrah asked why Sraak would let him walk free, to which Sraak replied that he would know the Queen's desires, to whom he defers all things. Myrrah stated this to be a wise decision, and to do what he must.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part One Demotion and Banishment Following the Assault on the Temple of the Trinity, RAAM reported to the Locust Council on the fall of the Expansion Hollow and the attack on the temple which the Bloodied Vanguard had driven off. Sraak was enraged, calling RAAM's actions a staged coup and that the Queen must not believe them. Angered by his audacity, Myrrah warned Sraak not to tell her what to think or she'd feed him to the Kryll while he was still alive. Sraak apologized and tried to convince Ketor Vrol that RAAM was using the Trinity of Worms to manipulate him, leading to angry outburst from Vrol over everyone on the Council abandoning the old ways. Sraak assaulted RAAM, stating that he had not delivered a report of a hopeless war he refused to lie down and die. Sraak's assault was interrupted by the arrival of Vold Karn with information for the Queen. When Sraak protested, Myrrah silenced him to hear Karn's report. Karn explained that RAAM had been developing a plan far from the eyes of Sraak and he agreed that the war was lost. Myrrah demanded to know the Lambent were able to reach the Temple in the first place and why she had three Volds reporting to her a situation that she had been aware of. Sraak admitted that he had no worthy response for that. When RAAM began to speak of victory, Sraak angrily demanded that RAAM bended craven knee to a threat breaking down their defenses and spoke of victory. RAAM suggested unleashing the Horde on the surface against the humans and the Council began to debate the matter as if Sraak wasn't there. Sraak demanded to know what of his opinion on the matter, but Myrrah stated that it no longer mattered, she would now be advised by Uzil RAAM. Myrrah stated that the Hollow was their home and they would never cede it to the Lambent. To that end, she intended to send her strongest warrior to the front line against the Lambent. Myrrah ordered Sraak to rally his Blight and hold the line while those with ambition secured their future and then dismissed everyone but RAAM. In private discussion with RAAM, Myrrah revealed that she knew of his plan and allowed it. Sraak's banishment to the front line was a formality, he was undone by his own failures and RAAM simply laid them bare for the Council.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part Three Locust War Emergence Day During the First Battle of Jannermont on Emergence Day, Sraak initially followed Uzil RAAM's command as Vold to emerge and slaughter the humans, but Vold Sraak became enraged with the loss of his position and the insubordination of RAAM. Death Sraak ambushed Uzil RAAM, enraged over the loss of his position as Uzil of the Horde. When Skorge berated Sraak, now a Vold, for his actions, Sraak attacked Skorge and stated that a title was not earned but taken. Sraak challenged RAAM to a fight and vowed to reclaim his rightful place while RAAM stated that he would claim Sraak's head as his victory prize. The two engaged in a duel that ended with RAAM burying his blade in Sraak's shoulder and Sraak grabbing RAAM by the throat. As Sraak gloated about his victory, RAAM kicked clear and signaled two nearby Theron Guards. The Theron Guards shot Sraak with their Torque Bows, destroying the chest piece of his formidable armor and seriously wounding Sraak. Mocking Sraak's armor, RAAM tore out Sraak's heart with his bare hands, killing Sraak. RAAM revealed to the Theron Guards that he had anticipated Sraak's attack and set a trap for him which Sraak had fallen into right as RAAM had predicted.Gears of War: The Rise of RAAM Part Four Behind the scenes *Uzil Sraak is a playable character in Gears of War 4, available in the Rise of RAAM Gear Pack. Appearances *''The Rise of RAAM'' *''Gears of War 4'' References Category:Locust Horde Category:Males Category:Locust Generals Category:Locust Characters